


Braiding

by Emsiecat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Courtship, Dwarf Courting, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Romance, They're both a pair of dorks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/pseuds/Emsiecat
Summary: Inspired by Ruto's amaaazing artwork over on tumblr: http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/post/159324960344/drawn-during-the-stream-requested-by-mcmanateaI wanted to write a little something to go with it.Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts).



"It is bad enough there's scarcely enough light to work by as is without you trying to distract me, dear." 

Quiet humming, low, content, and tuneful ceased as blue eyes opened slightly to waxing slits and shifted to glance sidelong at Bilbo. Thorin did not turn his head, as movement was limited given the hobbit's preoccupation with his hair, but he answered all the same, his voice a quiet rumble… almost a purr Bilbo thought with a barely hidden smile. 

"If my voice is that entrancing to you, I shall of course stop humming." 

"It's not your voice I'm having a problem with," Bilbo replied with a little tug of reprimand to the half-formed braid in his grip. 

The action shocked a warm chuckle from the dwarf and when he spoke again he was still grinning. "Then what is it about me that could have possibly swayed you from your task-" 

"-Your _hand_ , Thorin!" Bilbo huffed with fond exasperation. 

Ah, well…

Bilbo had had to kneel upon the bed beside him in order to properly reach the dwarf's head at this angle; his body a singular point of warmth against Thorin's side as he worked methodically on the dwarf king's locks. The sensation of the hobbits' fingers through his hair alone was enough to have sent Thorin into a trance-like state of bliss, and he had moved quite instinctively to encircle Bilbo's waist to steady him as the braiding continued. However, it seemed that in the mean time Thorin's hand had moved lower almost of its own accord and was now settled a little… less respectfully on the hobbits' behind.

Thorin glanced at Bilbo again trying to suppress another grin, but did not move the offending appendage for he saw no discomfort or anger on the hobbit's face, only a becoming flush that travelled all the way to the tips of his pointed ears.

"What of it? I find it is quite comfortable in its current position, and it has the added benefit of keeping you close _and_ charmingly flustered." 

"Cheek," Bilbo grumbled, though the darkening of his blush and the soft smile quite ruined the disgruntled air he was aiming for. 

"I don't think you can be the one to say that when it is _I_ that has a handful of-" 

"-If you dare finish that sentence, Master Oakenshield, I shall style your hair to look like a sheep's fleece whilst you sleep," Bilbo threatened, though amusement laced his tone. "I may yet be hopeless at braiding, but I can wield a comb well enough." 

"The state of your curls would beg to differ," Thorin teased. 

"Why did I even agree to this in the first place?" Bilbo snorted to conceal his laughter, not in the least bit offended as he gave the hapless braid another little tug for emphasis.

"If I recall, it was you who requested to learn how to braid my hair after Glóin revealed it was common practice amongst courting and married dwarrow." 

Thorin spoke the truth of course and so the hobbit did not contest it. No sooner had Bilbo learnt the fact had he approached his dwarf that very evening as they readied for bed, head tilted to one side as he watched Thorin unravel his braids, and ask if he might practice so that he could be the one to re-braid them come morning. 

Thorin had of course been delighted by the prospect, his heart feeling as if it might soar. It was a feeling he experienced whenever Bilbo said or did something particularly endearing he had found… and there would be any number of their friends who would laugh to learn that for Thorin this was a sensation he experienced _very_ frequently.

So now here they were, Bilbo attempting to replicate Thorin's (admittedly quite simple) braids as the room darkened with the encroaching night, and failing in these attempts quite spectacularly. 

Bilbo would of course insist that the poor light was to blame. That the moonlight slanting through their window was simply not enough for hobbit eyes to work with, unlike a dwarf's who were far better suited to such things, and that Thorin's wandering hand was far too distracting for this task to boot. 

"Blast it." Bilbo huffed at length as his latest endeavour unravelled as well. "It's no good, Thorin. I think I'll need some more practice before I can do this for you successfully every morning." 

"You know that is not exactly a hardship." Thorin murmured, tilting his head towards Bilbo's chest and nuzzling, his hand squeezing comfortingly… or it _would_ have been comforting, had it not been for said hand's current position. 

Bilbo laughed aloud and flicked the tip of the dwarf's nose. "You're terrible, you do know that don't you." 

"I'm certain I have no idea what you mean," Thorin declared loftily, but did finally release Bilbo and leaned back to look at him properly, a soft smile curling his lips. 

He admired the hobbit for a moment, before reaching up to gently brush his fingers through Bilbo's hair, the lighter golden strands of his russet curls turned to silver and mithril in the moonlight.

Bilbo turned his face into the touch and pressed a kiss to Thorin's palm before speaking again. "I've been thinking of growing it actually. If I'm going to braid your hair every day, I think I'd like mine braided as well, if you'd be willing." 

The weight of that… the _significance_ of that offer near stole Thorin's breath away, and his tone was nothing short of reverent when he answered. "I would like that very much." 

Still unused to such an admiring gaze being directed solely at him, Bilbo cleared his throat, the blush which had been starting to recede returning full force. "Well… that's… that's good then. If you don't mind I think I'd like to stretch my legs a bit now and then go to bed. They've gone all tingly from kneeling for so long you see and-" 

Bilbo did not get to finish his rambling, his words petering off into a surprised squeak as Thorin scooped the hobbit up into his arms, then settled him into a more comfortable position in his lap, and peppered Bilbo's face with grateful kisses. Bilbo's surprise turned to joy and he was only too happy to reciprocate with kisses and murmured endearments of his own, there would be no more braiding practiced tonight.


End file.
